Main Page
Welcome to the Infusco Wiki Infusco is a turn-based character-controlled creative writing forum (or narrative roleplay forum). It lives at Roleplay City along with a few other forums (Oberon Castle, Zombie Mania, Halflight). It is a forum whose members enjoy a literary platform for their characters to perform in. There are no one-line and inactive posts or flawless characters here. There is drama, misunderstandings, short scenes, long scenes, arcing story lines for both the characters in play and the boards upon which they are set. Your characters can affect everyone else, and even the city itself. Build it up or burn it down, your characters can make friends or enemies, they can stalk prey, vandalise or be victimised. Or perhaps all three. The choice is yours. Find the Infusco forum at: Roleplay City Category Infusco is modern day supernatural fiction. The dominant character species written within are vampire or human, but demons, fae, weres and shifters are all allowed here. There is also a template and forum to create and submit your own custom species for roleplay. Infusco Roleplay Rules There are only a few roleplay rules for Infusco, and they're the same as the rest of Roleplay City. Read the Roleplay Rules. Infusco Layout The city is divided into eight districts, all of which have their own individual characteristics and styles. See the map. *The Metropolis *Chinatown *Industrial Area *Ocean & Commerce *Old World Essence *Recreational Space *Suburban Life & Wilderness In addition to these areas, there is also a Domiciles area, where members can set up their characters in their own apartments and houses. Domiciles are important for your character to understand which district they are a constituent of. If part of unclaimed territory, they must approach the City Ward if they've got a problem only a supernatural can help them fix. Setting The city is an American city, and is a representation of any/every American city, therefore it is unidentified. It has a name, but is merely referred to as "the city". This particular city draws a large crowd of supernatural beings due to a high quantity of leylines criss-crossing each other in 'hotspots'. Pisky Memorial Park is one of them, Chinatown is another. Numbers of the supernatural are high here. Also, this particular city has a high percentage of homosexuality. The population knows this and perhaps even references it, but nobody finds it peculiar. There is very little persecution here. This is just how it is in this particular city - it is a haven, in more ways than one. Roughly five milliion (5,000,000) people live in the Nameless City. About 400 are vampires, 800 are demons, and another 2500 or so are 'other types'. Mortals still outnumber the supernaturals by a hell of a lot, and vampires have a fairly united front. The weather is what America is experiencing here and now, with all the modern conveniences available, so consider this when proposing a roleplay start - it's a good idea to discuss the weather and time of day/night, for a lot of people have characters that can't venture out in the daytime hours. Sometimes it's fun to have a rainy RP as well. Many years ago, the vampires Lazarus and Halwyn took over the city with the help of a number of supernatural creatures - a 'coming out' party that had mortals fleeing the streets in shock. That was then put to order after a year by the Oligarchy, who resumed the normality from chaos, and the cover story of a 'gas leak from a nearby chemical factory that made people hallucinate' was set up. Most people believe it, some people suppress the memory, others doubt it. Whatever the case, the ones in the know are rarer than the ones who don't know. People have a way of not wanting to know an ugly truth. The Oligarchy is a council made up of a representative from each of supernatural beings, including vampires, demons, werewolves, shapeshifters and fae. There is NOT a representative for human beings on the council. The council ensured that the supernaturals remain hidden. After a year of peace, Lazarus dethroned Halen the Luminary (Leader of the Oligarchy) and took over his role, though he mostly left his political affairs unattended. A year later, there was an uprising from the Mimic Demons, who were responsible for policing and enforcing the Oligarchy laws. They placed Kerr Galvin in charge and banished Lazarus from his position. Recently, an article detailing how to summon and imprison the Mimic Demons was published. The Mimics returned to their own plane for fear of becoming enslaved, and the Oligarchy disbanded, carving up the city into several smaller and more manageable districts. So far things have remained unchanged. Infusco Past Added in 2013 in a separate section, an Infusco Past area was made available for members to explore their characters in a past setting (from 15th to 20th Centuries). The area was coloured in bright gold text to divert attention away from the black, red and dull gold of Infusco, as well as to highlight the 'Golden Age' of Infusco Past. Also, the board skin and headers are different, so a quick glance can reveal what section of Infusco they are in. Characters The characters of Infusco are what makes it appealing and interesting. Characters have come and gone, much like the members that control them, but many of them have a lasting effect on the boards. Read up on some character history, created on the boards, and how they'll likely effect the city they live in. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse